Antes de la Guerra
by Scath H. Wolff
Summary: Serie de cuatro pequeñas historias del anticuario Simon Petrikov y la Reina Vampiro Marceline Abadeer poco antes de conocerse y de cuando sólo estaban ellos en el mundo. OC en capitulo 3 o 4. Headcanon basado en "Simon & Marcy" y ciertas ideas de Tumblr que quedaban con lo que yo me iba armando (como lo de la canción que Simon canta, de la serie de los 80's, Cheers).
1. Where everybody knows your name -- Simon

Uhm... bueno, el viernes me vi el nuevo cap filtrado en Dailymotion y, luego de verlo junto a _I remember you_, no pude evitar ir construyendo esta pequeña historia.

La idea original sale luego de escuchar una canción alemana (_Satura_, de Lacrimosa, por si les da curiosidad xD) al ver que me recordaba al Rey Helado. Un poco. Y, al ver _Simon and Marcy_ y enfrentar los eventuales _feelings_ producto de ver ambos capítulos a las 3 de la mañana xD salió una parecida desde el punto de vista de Marceline.

Aquí está un primer cap, antes de que Simon y Macreline se encontraran C:

* * *

_[Where everybody knows your name]_

La Corona te había controlado desde el principio, desde antes de entrar a tu hogar – el que compartías con Betty – y te la colocaras sobre tu cabeza para bromear un rato. Te comenzó a controlar desde que la tuviste por primera vez en tus manos.

Tu sólo deseabas compartir aquel suceso importante con tu prometida, hacerla parte de tu vida laboral también. Pero aquella Corona te lo había impedido, ¿no es cierto? Se había _interpuesto_ en tu vida.

_(Aunque sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú. Tú fuiste quien la encontró, al fin y al cabo.)_

Y ahora, en este mundo que parece ha llegado a su final, _esa_ Corona es lo único que te queda. Lo único que te acompaña. Eso y tu maleta con tus preciados libros, con tus baquetas y un saco para dormir. Tu cordura ya no la cuentas pues va desapareciendo poco a poco.

Algo dentro de ti te dice que estas solo en un mundo que, de sobrevivir, no será el mismo. Y entonces, comienzas a preguntarte si hay alguna razón por la cual sigas ahí.

Así son tus días, que rápidamente se convierten en semanas. O eso te parece a ti porque entras a una zona donde el bombardeo fue tan intenso que el humo no te deja ver el sol y te preocupas, sientes la adrenalina correr por tus venas.

"_Es peligroso quedarte aquí, Simon"_, escuchas en tu cabeza_. "Déjame ayudarte"_. Tratas de ignorar aquel susurro y avanzas lo más rápido que tus piernas te lo permiten hasta que logras salir de la ciudad.

Y no sabes cuánto tiempo pasaste en ella, pero sientes la necesidad de usar la Corona.

_(Sabes que se está hartando. Igual que sabes que la necesitas para sobrevivir desde que la pusiste por primera vez en tu cabeza)._

Y de nuevo pierdes la noción del tiempo cuando finalmente te la quitas y la cuelgas de tu pantalón, donde la llevas desde que todo empezó y saliste de tu hogar. Tu corazón palpita demasiado rápido, pues tampoco sabes si _hiciste_ algo – no recuerdas nada. Sientes ceder a tus piernas, así que te sientas sobre un neumático que has encontrado en la esquina de lo que parecía la zona dorada de alguna ciudad.

Cierras los ojos con ansiedad, tratando de recordar algo de esas últimas horas (¿o días?) y no puedes evitar sacar un grito de frustración, arrepintiéndote casi al instante al recordar haber visto a una _persona extraña_ seguirte poco tiempo atrás. Te levantas y sigues caminando durante, calculas, una hora y te detienes al ver a alguien jugando en los columpios del parque que tienes frente a ti.

– ¡Papi…! –escuchas y sigues observando, asegurándote de lo que has oído.

_(No sería la primera vez que tus sentidos te engañan)._

– Es una niña… –te dices, pero te quedas observando hasta que la niña mira a su alrededor. Y parece que está llorando, así que decides acercarte. – Es real, es real –susurras y continúas caminando hacia ella.

Cuando te ve, se sorprende un poco y te mira, asustada. Piensas que es porque no ha visto a nadie en mucho tiempo. Como tú.

Notas su piel con tonalidades grises y sus orejas puntiagudas, y piensas entonces que es como la persona que te perseguía en la otra ciudad.

– H-Hola –te dice, en voz baja, mientras sigues mirándola. Recaes en su vestido limpio, color azul y frunces el ceño, ¿quién habría dejado a su hija en aquel parque, desprotegida…? Te acercas un poco más, probablemente…  
– Soy Simon –sonríes. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?  
– Marceline –te dice, luego de que ella también te observase unos momentos y te dirigiese una sonrisa.

Te quedas hablando con ella, sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor (es peligroso quedarse en un solo lugar) y ambos pasan un buen rato. No llevabas mucho tiempo en la ciudad, por lo que te ha llamado la atención que haya oscurecido, así que decides que deben buscan un refugio para pasar la noche pues ninguno de los dos sabe _qué_ podría haber ahí.

Encuentran un complejo abandonado de departamentos y entran a uno cerca de la salida. Te aseguras que todo esté en orden – seguros útiles en la puerta y ventanas, algo de comida que, para tu sorpresa, no está pasada, una radio – y luego de verificar que, en efecto, estás sólo con Marcy (ya has decidido llamarla así), te permites bajar la guardia un momento.

Preparas algo de comida para ambos, das una última vuelta por el departamento y le das tu saco de dormir.

– ¿Dónde dormirás tú, Simon? –te pregunta y apuntas, sonriente, al sofá. Platican un rato hasta que bosteza. Te das cuenta de que tiene sueño, pero tu presencia le ha despertado su curiosidad.

Eso último lo notas pues te ha preguntado sobre la corona que cuelga de tu pantalón y de la temperatura y coloración de tu piel. La mandas a dormir, pues es tarde (no estás seguro de ello), prometiéndole que le contarás mañana y se quedan en silencio. Ese silencio que pronto se ve llenado por una voz en tu cabeza.

_(La Corona te ha _extrañado_, le has ignorado desde que encontraste a la niña)._

Cierras los ojos con fuerza y haces lo primero que se le ocurre a tu mente consiente: tararear. Usas una canción de entrada de un programa de televisión de hace unos veinte años que solías ver con Betty antes de _todo aquello_. Pero no cantas, no quieres despertar a la pequeña que duerme en el centro de la sala.

Y así como fue ese día, han sido la mayoría de los días siguientes: irse moviendo de ciudad en ciudad, buscando refugio y comida mientras internamente intentas defender tu conciencia. Al principio, buscabas gente, pero ya no. Ahora, estás seguro de que eres el único que queda, junto con la pequeña, quien ahora sabes que es mitad demonio gracias al tiempo que pasan platicando. Sabes también que la última vez que vio a su madre fue cuando hombres uniformados entraron a su casa y su madre la escondió.

– Me dijo: "Todo estará bien, Marcy. Te amo.", pero no volví a verla. Tenía miedo, Simon. Y no sé cómo llamar a mi padre… – te abraza aquella vez que te cuenta y le correspondes el abrazo. La niña comienza a llorar. Y te sientes mal ya que comprendes el dolor de la pequeña. Cuando ves que se ha quedado dormida, la recuestas en el saco de dormir cerca de la fogata que logras encender en la pequeña cueva en la que descansan y te acercas a la entrada (sin salir, también es peligroso) poniendo un semblante pensativo.

"_Oh, Betty…"_

Y prometes mantenerla a salvo con mayor convicción de la que sentiste el día que la encontraste. Si son las únicas personas en _aquel mundo en ruinas_, deben permanecer juntos y a salvo. Se necesitan el uno al otro.

_(La Corona se cobra con tu cordura y tu memoria. Has perdido a Betty por su culpa. No vas a permitir que la guerra o la Corona te alejen también de Marceline)._

Intentas no usar la Corona, pero hay veces en que no puedes evitarlo. O encuentran _gente extraña_, que poco tiempo tardas en darte cuenta de que son _mutantes_ creados por la radiación, o se presenta esa _necesidad_ de usarla que tanto detestas.

La Corona te ha permitido convocar los poderes de la nieve, pero a cambio también pide que _la uses_, que la pongas sobre tu cabeza.

Te sientes desvanecer, así que, comienzas a tararear. Rápidamente entras a la cueva y sacas el libro de recortes que Betty te regaló tres años atrás para sacar varias fotos de las que tú y Marcy se tomaron el mes pasado. Observas la primera (_tu_ pequeña sonriendo a la cámara) con consternación y ayuda del fuego y ves de reojo una pluma que se cayó al sacar el libro. Entonces, comienzas a escribir lo que te viene a la mente, una disculpa por lo que han pasado por _culpa de la Corona_.

_("Pero me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo y me temo que tú también me vas a perder…")_

Escribes rápido, sin prestar atención a nada más, ni a la _voz_ en tu cabeza que te pide que te detengas y te pongas la Corona_._

Pero debes usarla, Simon, le debes tu vida y la de Marcy a la Corona: sin sus poderes, no habrían llegado a donde están ahora, descansando bajo un techo de la última semana tan agitada que tuvieron.

_("Y necesito salvarte, pero, ¿quién va a salvarme a mí?...")_

A la mañana siguiente, no recuerdas si quiera que has escrito algo sobre las fotos. Cuando despiertas, ves a Marcy jugando con Hambo y la fogata apagada. Ves tu mochila mal cerrada y la corona a un lado de donde tenías recostada tu cabeza. Revisas afuera y, al ver que están a salvo, tomas tus cosas y sales de la cueva con Marcy. Deben buscar comida, no han logrado encontrar suficiente últimamente.

Pero van cada vez con más cuidado, no quieres volver a ponerte la Corona. A pesar de que le hayas dicho a la pequeña que estás bien, cada vez te cuesta más controlarte cuando la usas.

Ni siquiera cuando cantas la canción de ese programa que siempre tarareas en las noches, cuando la Corona te reclama.

_(Cada vez toma más de ti. Has fallado, Petrikov)._

* * *

Va, aquí dejo el primer cap. Agradezco sus _reviews_, opiniones y sugerencias *apunta buzón(?)* C:

¡Saludos, lectores x3!


	2. Your Hand in Mine Rote Sinfonie pt 1

Gracias a los que han leído, dejen o no review (oh, sí, benditas gráficas C: ). Aquí va la segunda parte. No iba a subirla hasta la semana entrante y este no era el capi dos, era el tres, pero bueno~ cómo cambian las cosas(?). Oh, olvidé comentar, aunque si ya están leyendo este, ya no tiene caso hacerlo xD el primer capi era desde el punto de vista de Simon (aquí sí lo aclaro *fail*).

He decidido nombrar al cap con dos canciones, una instrumental de, aprox., ocho minutos (_Your hand in mine_) parte de un FST que encontré hace días y una en alemán de unos once (_Rote Sinfonie_ o "Sinfonía roja"). Y ya que hablamos de las canciones, lo que está entre paréntesis es parte de la letra, no lo pensó/dijo Marcy en ningún momento (¿o sí? ôwô).

Los personajes de _Adventure Time with Finn & Jake_ no me pertenecen, sino a Pendleton Ward & CN. La letra de _Rote Sinfonie_, tampoco, sino a Tilo Wolff.

Es corto, pero espero les agrade.

* * *

_**Marceline Abadeer**_

**_[Your Hand in Mine / Rote Sinfonie 1]_**

Cuando era pequeña, su padre no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella y le habían alejado de su madre, así que Marceline Abadeer debió cuidarse sola por un tiempo. Aprecia muy dentro de su alma esos meses que estuvo con él, pero al final todo había cambiado.

Por un par de días, luego de volver de la Nocheósfera, había vagado por la ciudad donde solía vivir; como ella diría ahora, "su padre se había convertido en un competo idiota luego de perder a su madre". No lo culpaba, claro que no, pero tampoco lo justificaba.

Al volver, había llegado a un parque luego de entrar a varias casas y conseguir algo de comida. Fue una misión fallida, así que se recriminó por atravesar el portal en el sótano de su casa en la Nocheósfera sin antes tomar una mochila con algo de comida.

Se quedó en uno de los dos únicos columpios en buen estado, pensando en su familia y en cómo podía regresar. Pensó, incluso, en volver a su casa en la tierra, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba ahora.

– Lo siento, Papi… ven por mí… –suplicó en un susurro, cerrando los ojos, esperando que Hunson Abadeer regresara a la tierra por ella, como lo hizo casi un año atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

Se quedó ahí sentada y pasó casi una hora hasta el momento en que escuchó ligeros pasos cerca de donde se encontraba. Volteó hacia atrás y se asustó cuando vio a un hombre de cabello largo, blanco y piel algo azulada que cargaba una mochila para acampar grande y una corona en su pantalón.

Se miraron un momento y el hombre azul se presentó con una sonrisa como Simon luego de que ella le saludara con timidez. Le dijo su nombre también unos segundos después. La Reina Vampiro recuerda con cariño esos momentos, pues fue cuando conoció al viejo que le había cuidado.

Y conforme el tiempo fue pasando, encontró cierto parecido entre Simon y su padre. El hombre azul le parecía divertido. Además, siempre cuidaba de ella y siempre bromeaban juntos.

Una noche, le preguntó sobre la corona que llevaba en el pantalón y Simon le prometió contarle al día siguiente con la condición de que se fuera a dormir. Ella obedeció y él cumplió con su promesa. El anticuario (Simon Petrikov le dijo que esa era su profesión tiempo atrás) le contó que había encontrado la corona en una expedición en un lugar llamado Escandinavia y que, desde que se la puso por primera vez, de vez en cuando _necesitaba_ usarla

Esa _Corona_ se fue convirtiendo en un problema conforme el tiempo iba pasando. Aunque Simon sólo se la ponía cuando estaban en peligro ("_Para protegernos"_, siempre le decía), a ella no le gustaba que lo hiciera porque entonces comenzaba a actuar raro. La asustaba. Ella preferiría mil veces ayudar al hombre o correr antes que él usara la Corona.

Cuando se la ponía, era como si se convirtiera en otra persona. No físicamente, aunque su cabello y su nariz se hicieran más largos o su piel se tornara unos tonos de azul más fuertes (y apostaba que la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía también), no lo decía por ello, era su actitud. Incluso su voz era diferente, su tono era diferente. Hasta había veces en que la llamaba "Gunther". Pero no le molestaba el cambio de nombre, eso era lo de menos. Lo demás sí le asustaba.

Simon ya no le contó nada más sobre la Corona, pero ella no era tonta y fue descubriendo ciertas cosas como que la corona _parecía _tener conciencia propia o _algo_ que le iba arrebatando a Simon cada vez que la ponía sobre su cabeza. Hasta la fecha, hay algunas cosas que no logra comprender del todo.

Pero de las cosas que descubrió y que sí comprendió fue que su preciado amigo Simon Petrikov se estaba haciendo... _inmortal_.

Ella sabía lo que era: cuando descubrió del todo que ella era _diferente_, su padre le dijo que él era el demonio gobernante de un lugar llamado Nocheósfera (y que esperaba que ella dirigiera aquel lugar algún día), que ella era _mitad demonio_ y que eso significaba que viviría mucho tiempo.

Pronto, Marceline comprendió que _mucho tiempo_ no significaba _para siempre_, a pesar de que para algunos humanos, la primera expresión daba la sensación de la segunda.

_("Tú estuviste ahí cuando la tierra tembló y todo el mundo se alejó…")_

Y entonces, aproximadamente unos cuatro o cinco años después de que se conocieran, Simon desapareció.

Lo que Marceline puede _(no le molesta tanto)_ recordar es que aquella mañana era fría y había despertado en la habitación de una casa pequeña y de estructura dañada en el saco de dormir de Simon con Hambo, el muñeco que le dio años antes luego de una accidental separación, a su lado. Pero no vio a Simon en la habitación. Él siempre se iba a la cama después de que ella lo hiciera, así que decidió salir de la habitación y buscarlo.

Eso sí, con mucho cuidado, pues en muchos lugares aún había _cosas extrañas que caminaban_ y algunos parecían zombies (ahora, Marceline sabe que eran _mutantes_).

Buscó tres veces por toda la casa. La primera fue sólo con la mirada, yendo al otro cuarto, al baño y a la sala-comedor. La segunda y tercera vueltas que dio, acompañó su camino con su voz y con Hambo, llamando a Simon varias veces sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Decidió quedarse en la casa, tal vez Simon sólo había salido a conseguir comida y regresaría en un par de horas.

_(Tú estuviste conmigo en todo momento – y nunca quitaste los ojos de mí…")._

Al final de la semana, Marceline, la Reina Vampiro, comprendió que esa suposición estaba completamente errónea…

* * *

_Your Hand in Mine -_ Explosions in the Sky - watch?v=JzIK5FaC38w en YT, claro.  
_Rote Sinfonie -_ Lacrimosa - watch?v=hCeW1iQiOds

(Du_ warst dabei als die Erde bebte und alle auseinender rannten  
Du warst bei mir in jeden Augenblick  
Du nahmst die Augen nie von mir!)_

Eso es la letra original que he usado, _just sayin_ ;) *&shi,agreguéun'y'xD*

** Popi**: me alegro que te haya gustado c: y agradezco el review. De verdad, ¡gracias!

_¿Reviews?_ C:


End file.
